Out of the Ashes
by Jewel Galaxy
Summary: This story follows Cal's life after War Storm, as he tries to prove to his friends, family, Mare, and himself that he has changed and worth a second chance. This story is mainly Cal's POV since the story is about him (and he is my favorite character). Takes place mainly in Montfort. Also, OCs up ahead. And of course, eventual Mare Cal.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for deciding to start my fan fiction. This is my first chapter in my first fan fiction so, please leave some reviews (good or bad) so I can continue to improve my writing. Please review, favorite, and follow (its free). I am currently planning on trying to update once a week.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Jewel Galaxy**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own the Red Queen series (Victoria Aveyard owns it). The only thing I have the right to is my imagination and this fan fiction.**

Chapter 1.

I waited for her. I would never stop waiting for her because I love her. I have dreaded every moment without Mare. It was only two days ago Mare sent me a letter asking me to join her in Montfort. She said we needed time to figure out who we were and who we are meant to be. As much as I hate to admit she is right. I can no longer be Tiberias the Seventh King of Norta, Flame of the North and I can no longer be a General when there are no more wars left to fight. Just as Mare can no longer be Mareena or the Lightning Girl. I wonder how much she has changed since I have last seen her, six months ago.

 _How much have I changed?_

Norta has been rebuilding itself. The old High Houses are taking a while to adjust. Reds, silvers, and newbloods have been working together to form a new government. As much as I want to give input, it is no longer my place. The new government should be complete in a couple of more months. Soon after, the Lakelands and Piedmont will follow.

Julian and I have been writing to each other frequently. He explains how much I would enjoy Montfort. He keeps me in touch about Sara and Nanabel, both well. Sara enjoying Monfort. Nanabel not so much but is trying to fit in, according to Julian. I hope she won't be too disappointed in me. Julian is working on collecting data with other historians and scientists to figure out how silvers' and newbloods' have gained their abilities. The three of them are currently staying in Davidson's home as with Evangeline, Elane, and Ptolemus.

As for me, I have been helping restore Harbor Bay. The new Council has allowed me to keep Ocean Hill. Monfort and the Scarlet Guard is supplying the new Nortan Council supplies and workers to help restore and recreate Norta. We expected Harbor Bay's restoration to be complete by now, however civilian homes were damaged and relocating citizens was harder than expected.

I've done good.

I hope I have done good. But, this is not what I am meant to do. I am no longer meant to be a King but recreating city is not what I am meant to do either.

 _Fire destroys and so do I._

I wrote to Mare so many times. Each, trying a different tactic. I wrote heartfelt love letters to simple letters asking, 'how she was'. Getting no response each time. Until, my invitation.

In my hand a tightly folded piece of paper where Mare's unledgerly handwriting invites me to Montfort. I glance at the piece of paper and let out a needed exhale. Everything about it including the scribbled handwriting is perfect.

 _Cal,_

 _I have certainly made no decision. I have enjoyed Montfort very much. My family has a quiet little home up in the mountains. I would love for you to see for yourself. I think you will enjoy it here. And plus, Julian has been pushing me to invite you and it's getting a little annoying._

 _I miss you,_

 _Mare_

The note is simple and short. I wish she would elaborate more but it's still perfect. But, something in gut unsettles me. I have certainly made no decision, what does that mean?

I stare out of a small window of the jet looking out at small terrain resembling a child's toy. In the distance tall mountains jut out of an endless plain. Tucked away in those mountains the Montfort's capital, Ascendant.

 _And Mare._

I wrote to Mare saying I was coming as well as Julian. I only have little distance between her now but time seems to almost slow down, working against me. I rub my hands together to form slight warmth to keep me present. Yet, all I can think about is her. What am I going to say? What is she going to say? I feel my heart beat fast against my chest. I inhale and exhale slowly and try to focus on my warmth. My bracelets spark at a constant speed. Out of the sparks, I form a little ember making it dance through my fingers. It takes some of my nerves away focusing on something so little takes a lot of control and then slowly I make it glide around my arm. The ember suddenly disappears and not by my control.

From across the jet, I find a little a girl with dark black hair and beady obsidian black eyes staring at my hands. When I meet her eyes she quickly shies away turning her head back to her father. I feel the corner of my mouth pulls into a small smile.

The jet finally lands in Ascendant. I get out of my seat and stretch my arms out, careful not to hit the passenger next to me. This jet is different than military ones the Montfort used and also is very different to luxury jets than the ones the High Houses used. It has two rows with eight seats on each side. Up in the front two pilots are stationed in a cockpit. My bag of belongings is stored in a compartment above the seats. I take my bag and slip the two straps around each shoulder. As I walk out of the Jet, my heart beats with excitement.

 _Mare, I'm coming._

There are stairs attached to the exit of the jet. When I reach the bottom, the girl and her father are talking to each other.

"You are a burner aren't you," I say.

She responds by creating a ball of a deep blue flame in her right hand. The flame has a constant pulse that I feel through my body. She is a newblood able to create her own flame instead of using a bracelet like I have to. She gently tosses the fireball to me. I hold out my right hand, catching the flame. In my hand, the hues of flame turn to a series of reds and oranges. Then it disappears like the ember on the plane.

"What's your name?" I ask softly

"Tia," She says in a high voice that resembles a songbird.

"Cal," I say introducing myself. "And you must be Tia's father."

"Oh no. I am just a friend of Tia's parents," The man says while laughing. "Tia is here to train but I can't stay. I will be returning to Norta tomorrow morning."

"Where are you training?" I ask.

"Ring Mountain Training Academy," Tia says with pride. "Best training for both silvers and newbloods on the continent."

"Well Tia, congratulations," I say.

Tia is young. Can't be older than thirteen and is living so far away from her parents.

After Tia and her parents' friend walk away, I feel my heart skip a beat. Mare. I see her and Julian next to each other talking. There is a crowd of people that I have to cross before I get to them. Jets land and take off around us, however, there is no noise from the jets due to Newbloods who have the ability to manipulate sound. As I reach the end of the crowd, I feel myself walk faster. My heart is beating fast now. I try breathing slower to make myself seem more confident and less nervous. I have had years of scolding and endless protocol lessons to make myself look powerful, cunning, and confident yet I can't even recall one of those lessons. Maybe it's because I am a different person now.

Mare stands next to Julian laughing. I love it when she laughs. A breeze blows the through her gorgeous purple hair. Everything about her is perfect from head to toe. She is wearing a white top embroidered with purple lighting bolts matching the color of her hair to the exact, clearly the work of Gisa. She is wearing high waisted beige pants and a black belt.

Julian is the first to notice me. He is wearing a white robe with forest green trim. He has a little bit more white hair than the last time I saw him. He has deep bruised I eye circles and heavy worry lines. It ages him many years. He turns his attention away from Mare and looks up at me.

"Cal, welcome to Montfort," He says with a smile.

Mare turns around and her brown eyes lock with mine. I hate our silent moments and so does she.

I scratch the back of my head, "Hey."

"Hey," She looks up at me and gives me kind and genuine smile.

All while, Julian watches us with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Julian drove Mare and me back to the Barrows' so we could talk. But the drive was mainly just Julian talking about Montfort but it all went out the other ear. All I could think about is tension between Mare and me.

I remember staring out the window as we drove through the mountainous terrain when Mare reached out her hand and gently touched mine. I reached back and interlaced my fingers with hers. We looked at each other and I gave her smile.

I mouthed the words, I missed you.

She nodded in response and we spent the rest of the transport ride listening to Julian ramble.

Mare is leading Julian and me into the Barrow's home. Their house is higher on the mountains than most. Its built on the cliff side, the front window facing the road were Julian parked his transport. The cream white house is three stories with wooden framing. A vine with violet-purple flowers climbs up and down the house. Their front garden seems natural with flowers and plant of every color and variety, unlike like the tightly groomed gardens of White Fire. The centerpiece of the garden is a giant oak reaching up to the sky. It all seems off the pages of a child's fairy tale book.

The wooden gate Mare opens gives a squeaky noise, which leads to a small stone path. I enter the front garden last and pause. My bag seems to be heavier than it was a second ago. The path seems to infinite despite it being only a few feet long. Julian's and Mare's steps seem to echo in my head. Everything seems to be catching up with me. _What if the Barrow's don't approve of me? What if Julian and Nanabel preferred it without me? What if Mare preferred it without me?_

 _What if she found someone else?_

Mare runs back to me. Laughing.

"You have faced the most deadly battles, literally fallen from a plane, gave up a throne for peace but you are afraid of my family," She says half laughing.

"I just got light headed for a second," I lie.

She sees right through me, "Sure."

Now, Julian is laughing. I feel a silver flush crawl over my face. Then I start laughing. We all can't stop laughing. Mare takes my hand and tries to take me through the wooden door. Before she can open the door, I gently grab her by the waist and try to pull her into me. She flinches. I let go of her. Without her, I feel a sudden emptiness. I stare into her glossy brown eyes longing for her. She looks away first. Mare slowly opens the bright red door. The door is a reminder of the everlasting difference between us.

 _It's just a little too soon, Cal. When the time is right she will let me know._

I enter the Barrow families home last. As you enter their house, you are immediately greeted by the chaotic shelf of shoes and a half opened coat closet. Directly in front of me is a small wooden staircase. On the right, is a rectangular dining room table with eight wooden chairs, three chairs on either side and one chair at each head. The room on the left has a small living room with a plush sofa and matching chairs. There is a coffee table with day old coffee mugs, stacks of papers and books, and a bouquet of flowers.

"I'm back," Mare yells.

Kilorn is already halfway down the stairs.

"Mare," He gives her a tight hug and I feel a tinge bit of jealousy. "Julian, nice to see you again," Kilorn says while shaking my uncle's hand. "Cal, how have you been?"

"Pretty good," I respond, shaking his hand. "You?"

"Very good," He smiles. "Farley, Clara, Cameron, and I rent out a house next store."

Gisa, Bree, and Tramy come into the entrance room. Gisa wears a pale yellow dress that heavily contrasts her red hair. Three white buttons vertically run down the center. It's quite beautiful on her. Bree is wearing a hard black shirt with some symbol in blue that I don't quite understand. He wears baggy denim pants that are being held up by a black leather belt. Tramy, on the other hand, is wearing a much formal white collared shirt, khaki pants, and a bright smile plastered across his face. They all greet Mare and Julian. Gisa and Bree ignore me and Tramy gives me a nod. I nod back in response and give a friendly smile.

Finally, Ruth and Daniel Barrow enter the room with their arms linked like a chain. Ruth is wearing a lime green blouse that is neatly tucked into a pair of jeans. Over her outfit, is a stained off-white apron. Daniel is standing next to her tall. He no longer has a limp but the way he is holding onto his wife's arm is not just for affection, but for support. His dark hair slicked back with gel. He wears a simple navy shirt and a clean light blue pair of jeans. His lips form a smile as he scans his eyes across the room. But when we lock eyes he scowls a little. I swallow and I start to feel a sickening feeling in my stomach. He looks away first and I exhale a bit. Can you believe it? A trained general and king feel intimidated. If I think about it, it's probably the most intimidated I have ever felt. I feel like I need to vomit.

"Welcome," Ruth says smiling at me. Even though what she says is slightly comforting I can tell she is uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Mrs. Barrow," I respond back with a smile. "Mr. Barrow, nice seeing you again."

I reach out my hand for him to shake it. He takes it but he doesn't reply to my comment. My nausea feeling spreads to my head. When Daniel lets go, I realize I was holding onto my breath.

"Cal," Ruth begins. "Are you all right? You are looking quite pale."

"Just fine Mrs. Barrow."

"Good," Ruth says. "Mare, please take Cal up to Gisa and your room. And, be sure to be down for dinner in half an hour."

Mare nods and gestures for me to follow.

"Well, I best be off," Julian says with a half smile. "Lots of work to do."

I am in Mare and Gisa's room. There are two beds that face each other. One of the comforters is a reddish brown matching the color of Gisa's hair. The other is a purple with even deeper purple lighting bolts embroidered into it. Gisa's side has organized stacks of fabrics, beads, lace, and clothing plans. She has a desk with a glossy sky blue sewing machine. On the other hand, Mare's side of the room is a mess with piles of laundry, plates, and half drunk cups of water.

Mare jumps on her bed than leans back in exhaustion.

"May I sit?" I gesture to her bed.

"Why not," She responds.

I sit down next to her, leaving some distance. I stare into her glossy brown eyes and she stares back into mine. I look away first. The tips of her hair is a lush purple. I push down my temptation to pull my fingers through Mare's hair. I trace my eyes along her plump lips. Then I follow her curves down her body. I bite my bottom lip. I see Mare's eyes trace my body too.

I break the silence, "A lot of lightning bolts." I say gesturing to her shirt and her bed cover.

She gives out a loud laugh. I immediately feel a silver blush react to my stupid comment.

"Well," Mare starts. "It's apparently Gisa's new favorite thing to embroider."

"It suits you," I say being honest.

"That's what Gisa says to."

"How have you been?" I ask.

"Good," She states. "It's nice being with being with my family."

"Speaking of your family, they hate me." I scoff.

She chuckles, "I would being lying if I said you were wrong."

"Especially, Bree and your father," I remark.

"Oh no. Gisa hates you the most," Mare explains. "She is pretty pissed."

I scoff, "Great."

There are a couple of seconds of silence. Then we both burst out laughing. Mare laughs so hard she lays down in her back kicking her legs. She takes a couple of deep breaths in an attempt of stopping her laughter.

"Do you want to come train with me tomorrow?" She asks.

"Is that even a question," I say quickly. Probably too quickly.

"Good," She says. "There's a place we go to call Ring Mountain."

I immediately think Tia, "I met a girl who is attending their training program," Mare frowns and I see a glint of jealousy in her eyes. "Nothing like that, she's no older than thirteen."

Mare exhales in relief, "Where did you meet her?"

"On the jet, she is coming to attend their Academy."

"Cool," Mare smiles. "Maybe we will see her tomorrow. Oh, and Evangeline comes to."

"Crap," I smile. "Why didn't you tell me that before I agreed to come?" I say sarcastically.

Gisa enters the room just then. Her fiery red hair matches her current temperament. I swallow. This isn't going to be pleasant.

"Ok, your majesty." She says half pissed and half sarcastic. "Get off my sister's bed."

I immediately comply. Mare chuckles under her breath.

"Let me just make this clear," Gisa begins. "I don't like you. I don't like what you and your family did to reds. And I especially, don't like what you did to Mare."

Gisa's head looks like her head might explode. Mare is trying very hard not burst out in laughter. I probably look stupid being scolded by someone so much shorter than me and younger.

"You will not touch any of my belongings. You will keep an arm's length away from my sister in my room." She continues venting. "I will sleep with Mare and you will sleep in my bed."

I make a decision to toy with her a bit, "I can't be a nuisance and make you lend me your bed. I can share with Mare, I insist."

Gisa explodes, "Oh my God!"

Gisa leaves the room and slams the door hard. Mare is cracking up on her bed and her eyes begin to water.

"Gisa would make a great burner," I joke. "She has a lot of fire in her."

"No kidding," Mare says. "Reminds me of someone else I know."

"Who is this mystery person," I say sarcastically.

I join her on the bed. She takes her off-white pillow and playfully hits it on my back.

"Ouch," I continue being sarcastic.

I start laughing too. She has that effect on me. Mare suddenly sits up. The room feels empty without her adorable laughter.

"Ok," She starts. "We should head down to dinner before my mom thinks something happened."

"Agreed," I swallow. "This isn't going to be pleasant."

"Agreed," She echoes my previous comment.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Please keep reviewing my story. It really helps me improve my writing. I also hope you liked what I imagined for Chapter 2. of my story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The dining room is filled with a wonderful scent fuming in from the kitchen. The table is set for nine. A miss-matched maple wood chair is pulled in as the ninth. The table is a dark walnut, matching the other eight chairs. Small plates decorated with pastel flowers and some with elaborate vines are set in front of each chair. Three bouquets are equally dispersed along the table. Each filled with a rainbow of wildflowers from the garden.

Farley, Gisa, Bree, Cameron, and Kilorn are already sitting around the table. In Farley's lap, Clara is snuggled in a gentle sleep. I can't help but smile. Clara has grown since I last saw her. Of course, she has. She is a year old now. Cameron and Kilorn have their hands intertwined. The group's chatter and laughter fill the house with a joyful aura.

When Mare and I enter the room, it goes silent. I swallow.

"Calore," Farley greets me with a slight nod of the head.

"Please, call me Cal," I say this for what feels like the millionth time.

She huffs, "Well you certainly can't call me, Diana."

I give a small laugh.

"Cameron," I start. "Nice seeing you again."

"Same here," She gives a genuine smile.

Gisa gives Cameron a spiteful eye. At least, Cameron and Kilorn don't hate me. I glance around the room and realize Tramy is not in the room.

"Does anyone know where Tramy is," I ask trying to make small talk.

Gisa gives me an evil eye and opens her mouth to say something.

Mare quickly interrupts Gisa from saying anything, "He went on a date."

Cameron and Mare give each other a funny look and start laughing their heads off. Bree joins in on the laughter. Even Gisa looks light she might start laughing a little. Kilorn and I shrug at each other not understanding why it's so funny. Farley could care less. She just gently rocks Clara from side to side. I can see in her eyes, that she is distant from this conversation.

Before the chatter can fill the room again, Daniel walks slowly into the room. He takes a seat at the head of the table and smiles.

"Calore," Daniel starts. "Why don't you sit next to me."

He gestures me to sit down in the maple wood chair. I swallow. I look down at Mare and she half shrugs at me, as if to say she can't do anything about it. She follows me to the head of the table. She sits next to me for support but looks away to talk to Kilorn. Nausea slowly returns to my stomach.

Ruth enters the dining room with a big plate of roasted vegetables and a giant leg of lamb resting on top of it. The size of the dish looks so heavy it might fall out of her hands.

"Bree, Mare, and Gisa," Daniel begins. "Go help your mother bring out the food."

"Yes, sir," Bree responds but putting a sarcastic emphasis on sir.

He quickly gets out of his seat and takes the lamb dish out of his mother's hands.

"Thank you, dear," Ruth says kindly.

Mare and Gisa head into the kitchen and come out a few moments later with mashed potatoes and a plate of brown rice. All the food on the table looks delicious. I feel my stomach growl a bit.

It's halfway through dinner and I haven't said a word. The food is delicious but it is not settling in my stomach very well. Probably the reason I haven't said anything is that no one has shown any interest in starting a conversation with me. Not even Mare. I swallow my next bite of food hard.

"How have you been?" I hear someone ask me.

I look around and realize it was Daniel.

"Oh," I sound surprised and stupid. "Very well, sir."

I want to smack my head into my hand. I just told Mare's father I was fine without her. The truth is, I was very miserable without her. I feel a silver blush spread across my face.

He slowly nods at me and knits his eyebrows together. He is testing me and I failed his first question.

"What have you been doing back in Norta?" He asks.

"I have been working on restoring Harbor Bay," I try to make my voice sound as even as possible. "And of course, relocating people out of the city while fixing certain sectors. Then locating people back into their homes after we are done."

"Good," Daniel smiles. "How is this exactly being paid for?" I can tell he is sincerely curious by the tone of his voice.

I explain to him that when I gave up the throne, I gave up the Royal Treasury which had more than enough fund all the restorations around Norta and enough for building a new government. Daniel nods and I am not quite sure if that is a good or bad thing. It goes like this for most the most of the conversation, Daniel asks me a political question about Norta and I answer it to the best of my ability.

After an awkward pause between Daniel and me, I get the impression the conversation is over. I take another bite of lamb and potatoes. I look around the table, everyone seems to be enjoying the food to the fullest, fully participating in each other's conversations, and laughing hard. At first, I feel a smile crawl up my face but then I remember meals with my dilapidated family. I don't know what to call them anymore because if what around me is the definition of a family then I most certainly never knew it's full meaning.

"Wonderful isn't it," Daniel says looking around the room. You can really tell he is a proud father at this moment. "Ruth is making an effort to have everyone come over at least once a week."

He has the same look on his face when I made my father proud. A face Maven never got to know. _Shit._ I swear I am going to vomit. _I miss them._

All I can do is nod to his statement.

Maybe it's because Daniel can see the tears forming in my eyes or the fact my face might be turning green, he asks, "What's wrong, son?"

"It's just," I put down the copper fork that I forgot was in my hand. "Most Calore meals were spent in silent, unless if the topic was politics or battle strategy."

I give out a short false laugh. I am trying so hard to keep my tears in. He sees right through my act. Anyone with a brain could.

"It's hard," He says quietly. "Isn't?"

That does it. The first tear trails down my cheek and a falls on to my plate.

"Sometimes," I lie

He raises an eyebrow in suspicion. I feel two hot tears fall from my left eye.

"All the time," It comes out a whisper.

 _Do it._ I feel Elara's voice in my head. _Take the sword._ The tears are coming down at a rapid pace.

Mare gives me a reassuring nudge and stands up. That's when I notice the room had completely gone silent and eight pairs of eyes were staring into me. Everyone else, except Daniel, stands up. Following Mare's lead, everyone leaves the room.

I barely notice because all I see is my father's blood and his head rolling at my feet. But the reason I cry isn't out of fear. It is out sadness. Sadness that I never really had a full family.

After crying for what seemed like seconds or years, I nod, signaling to Daniel I am done. He just sat there watching me cry. It felt strange having someone's full attention but felt refreshing as well.

Shit. Did I really just do that? I feel flush crawl over my entire face out of embarrassment. I never cry. Ever. He probably thinks I am overly emotional and undeserving of his daughter. I am really going vomit.

To my surprise Daniel smiles. He pushes his chair back and stands up slowly. He gives me a firm grip on the shoulder.

"You are perfect for her, son," He says in my ear. "And you just proved it to me. Now you just got to prove it to the rest of us."

He lets go of my shoulder and walks into the living room where everyone else is talking. I am left alone in confusion. How did I just prove it to Daniel that I am good for Mare? I just spent an hour crying my head off.

I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach hard because I fun up the stairs into Mare's room, into her bathroom, and vomit.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you so much for the feedback! Please keep it coming. I am also pretty busy do to school and other parts of my life, so updating this story might take time. But I appreciate your patience. Anyways, how I imagine Cal is self conscious do to his childhood. I feel like in Victoria's writing we mainly see Cal as this perfect person but that is mainly because the books are from majority from Mare's perspective and Mare sees Cal as close to perfect. The way Cal grew up, he had a lot of pressure from his father to be "perfect" and that he always need to be better. I believe because he grew up with that kind of pressure he would be quite self conscious. Also, to the to the guests who have asked for more emotional content. I will be building up to a Mare and Cal conversation soon. And to the guest who asked for more action, don't worry I will be including more of that in the following chapters.**

 **Thanks,  
Jewel Galaxy**


End file.
